


An Audrey Pepper Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Short, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A goofy short story (like, with a theoretical runtime of less than five minutes) where pepper causes Audrey to sneeze while she's making some soup for the Harvey Girls.





	An Audrey Pepper Sneeze

"What's the worst a little pepper could do?" Audrey asked herself.

She began to shake the pepper into the pot, moving the shaker up and down as she did so. But almost as soon as she'd started, the air from the vent blew the pepper from the shaker... right into her face.

Audrey gasped in surprise as her eyes widened and pupils shrunk. Her nose began to twitch and tremble furiously. Tears began to form in her stinging eyes, and as she lowered her eyelids halfway, her breath began to hitch. She was going to sneeze.

"Ah... Haaah..." Audrey inhaled, tilting her neck backward. She really didn't want to sneeze, but the pepper was bothering her nose far too badly for her to resist. Hastily putting down the pepper shaker, Audrey turned away from the stove so as not to ruin the soup. With a final dramatic inhale and a few flares of warning from her nostrils, Audrey tilted her upper body as far back as it could go, and at last exploded.

"HAAAAAHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

She couldn't help herself; pepper always made her release at least one strong sneeze. On the plus side, the sneeze brought a good amount of relief to her nose. That being said, Audrey couldn't help but rub her nose with her forefinger after she'd finished sneezing.

"Audrey?!" A familiar voice asked in concern. Audrey looked up to see Dot and Lotta running into the kitchen, both having worried expressions on their faces.

"Audrey, are you alright?!" Dot asked. "That was quite a sneeze you released just now!"

"Yeah," Lotta agreed, "it almost sounded like the mouse from Tiny Toons sneezing!"

"It did?" Audrey looked a bit embarrassed. She smiled sheepishly and held her forefinger underneath her nose. "Uh, sorry, guys..."

Dot smiled, as did Lotta. "It's alright, Audrey," said Dot. "And by the way, Gesundheit."

"Yeah. Gesundheit," Lotta agreed, although she wasn't sure if she was saying it right.

"Thanks, said Audrey, rubbing her nose with her forefinger.

Dot handed her a tissue from the closest box she could find. A loud but satisfying blow later, Audrey wiped her nose, feeling a bit better. At least her sneeze didn't ruin the soup she'd been preparing for herself and her friends.


End file.
